Duct tape
]] Duct tape is often used by the Gang in their various schemes. In all of the gangs uses of duct tape Charlie is involved and is usually trying to make a ridiculous modification to something. The joke is that usually the gang feels clever for making a duct tape rig, but it always backfires against them. It may also be noted, the apparent lack of duct tape kept on hand, as the gang is often stuck with a tape shortage dilemma. Season Three * dressed up as Serpico and used duct tape to attach a tape recorder to his body. * uses duct tape to attach a flashlight to the camcorder that he, , and will be using to record "news reports" for a public access TV show. However, this leads to there being no tape in the camcorder, because Charlie forgot to put the videotape in before he duct-taped the flashlight onto the camcorder, plus after that he was completely ran out of the duct tape, so he decided it would be too difficult to remove the duct tape, put a videotape in, and then re-tape the flashlight to the camcorder. Season Four * After he burns 's head with a fireball he spits out, tends to Mac by wrapping Mac's head up in a towel that he holds in place with duct tape. This leads to mistake him for an "Arab" when he spots Mac stealing his rape van, and leads to getting waterboarded because Frank thinks she must be in cahoots with Bruce Mathis. * uses duct tape to bind Lyle Corman to an office chair after The Gang ends up kidnapping him, but this leads to a very awkward situation later when Corman needs to pee, and Charlie realizes he used all the duct tape in the bar, so they can't take the duct tape off to let Corman go to the bathroom then tape him back to the chair "because it won't stick again". * taped the Gang at the home improvement store using a video camera held together with duct tape. Season Five * and attempt to use duct tape to anchor things in place as they ride in a U-Haul trailer during the Gang's aborted attempt to go to the Grand Canyon. They use duct tape to crack the door open just a bit, and to secure the furniture on the floor of the trailer. Charlie runs out of tape before he can secure their grill, though, and when the trailer goes over a bump, the grill goes sliding out through the crack they left in the door. The loss of the grill means they can't grill the hot dogs they bought, so they hit upon the brilliant idea of burning the wicker furniture they bought earlier to cook the hot dogs over... which fills the trailer with toxic fumes that causes them to pass out. * The Gang uses duct tape to tape The Lawyer's secretary to the bathroom sink so they can get past her to see him. Season Seven * In "The ANTI-Social Network" Dennis says "And I could be a man with a fist full of hammers and a trunk full of duct tape and zip ties". Later it's discovered that Dennis actually has a hidden compartment in the trunk of his car, which is full of duct tape, zip ties and gloves (his "fetish shit"). (The High School Reunion, Part 2: The Gang's Revenge) Season Eight * taped the knob on the door of Therapist's office, since he figured he'd be "popping in and out quite a bit" during individual sessions with other members of the Gang - since he's a great psychologist himself. Appearances * : Frank Sets Sweet Dee on Fire, Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City * : The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis, Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia, The Gang Gets Extreme: Home Makeover Edition * : The Gang Hits the Road * : The ANTI-Social Network , The High School Reunion, Part 2: The Gang's Revenge * : The Gang Gets Analyzed Category:Concepts